


Like Clockwork

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlw [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: Lena watching over Kara for centuries.*due to the response. ch 1 is an excerpt❤️





	1. Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped up in my head

It’s been like this for years ever since she was a little girl Kara caught glimpses of a woman dressed in black that had the most beautiful face she’d ever seen. High cheekbones with dark red lipstick to accentuate her lips and bright eyes, the dress fit her like a glove and would trail behind her, and she wore pointed stilettos that would never make a single sound even when she walked across wooden or tiled floors she was silent and she was invisible. To everyone but her.

This woman would only show up when Kara was in dire need. When her heart was thumping from fear and her mind blank with dread only then would she see her, walking towards the people who hurt her and seizing them with her power so that they shook from pain before collapsing and then leaving with nothing but a wink her way.

Kara didn’t know where this woman came from and why she seemed to love helping her, she thought at first _it must be my guardian angel_ but very quickly realized that the woman in the red lipstick was nothing of the sort. She was the seven sins combined in one, she held the gates of hell open to all who deserved to be there and those who wanted no part in heaven.

This woman was the reason that Kara realized she had a love for girls that surpassed a basic affection. On the night of her twentieth birthday, this woman appeared next to her in the elevator that was leading up to her room. This time was different, this time Kara hadn’t been pleading for help, this time Kara had instead been yearning…. Just to catch a glimpse of this beautiful woman, a woman who was likely older than earth itself, a woman who had wormed her way into her heart, a woman who she had fallen in love with, a love that never had words exchanged, a love that was pure heart, and pure lust all combined in a sweet swirl.

The woman extended out her hand and Kara stepped back, scared for the first time, knowing this would mean going into uncharted territory. The lady in black stepped forward following her and Kara felt her back hit the wall of the elevator. She lived on the eighteenth floor and it was only on the fourth. A finger grazed over her cheek and it felt as though the world around her had instantly become cold yet her skin burned from the mere touch.

“I’m Lena, darling I’ve been waiting for you” 

 


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running, Jealousy, Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much for the encouragement of the kudos and the comments.  
> This chapter takes places before the previous and is kinda gonna begin the start of a backstory before the first time they talk to each other.

_**Past** _

_Before the first touch_

 

Kara could feel the rush of the wind around her and the heat of the sun on her back as she ran. In her mind the only thought was to keep moving forward, to not look back, because she’d promised that she wouldn’t. And the fear of what lay behind was too strong to go back on those words.

She could hear the words her mother whispered to her.

 

“Run, babygirl, don’t look back, don’t worry about us”

 

She had leaned her head into her mother's hands that were stroking her face. Her lips trembled and a single tear escaped from her eyes as she attempted to maintain her strength.

 

There was an incessant pounding on the front door and her mother got up from the floor where she was kneeling in front of Kara and peaked through the curtains , outside were a mob of men with torches waiting for a single movement through the house the strike.

 

“ALURA??! You have no choice but to give her to me, open up the fucking door”

 

Those were the last words she heard before leaving the only place she knew.

And so here was Kara running for her life, through the forest that surrounded her home, leading her to a nowhere and everywhere at once, making her feel liberated and frightened.

Yes she’d left her mother at the hands of questioning strangers and yes her father would come back to an empty home.

 

But she had no time to think about the tragedies that had befallen her on such short notice. Her body wove its way through the trees and the branches that hung low and across the moss that lay over the ground. Many of the trees were ancient and there were algae clinging to its trunks and lichens that littered the length of the long branches like a robe.

 

She ran so much she began to feel a burning sensation that spread through the muscles in her legs particularly in her thighs. She had to halt and bend her knees slightly, breathing hard, her ears ringing and the sweat dripped down her nose onto the ground. All around her the only thing she could see was green, green everywhere, like the green was gonna soak into her bones.

 

_**Present** _

Kara felt herself being tugged away from what was surrounding her and with a sudden lurch, she awoke.

 

She kept dreaming this very same dream at nearly the same time every year. And each year it became more and more clear, the faces, the surroundings, the place... it was as if she’d been there. But she knew there was no possible way… the clothes were outdated, the accent was different. It felt so real, the emotions and the way she’d felt for a woman who looked like her mother it must've been just her vivid imagination. Kara hadn’t seen her own mother since she was a young girl, right before she was sent away because Alura's health was declining and there would be no one who could take care of Kara.

 

Kara loved her adopted family, she was forever grateful, and gaining a sister in the process hadn’t been something she’s known could happen. They’d made her feel welcomed and cared for, Alex had taken care of her when things became too much and her mother’s pain was unbearable and there was nothing that Kara could do to ease it.

 

Like clockwork, the dream had appeared again and it was the night before the day of her 19th birthday, same day same time a different year. It was a cycle that she was never prepared for.

 

This year she wanted to go all out on her on her special day. Last year she’d been in the arms of a girl who didn’t give a shit about her except to use her as a pretty thing to hang of her arm. Kara knew she deserved better than that. But today she wanted to have fun.... just to live a little.

 

As the day ticked by Kara wondered what she’d wear, and how she’d act, she wanted to have more edge, she knew she was too soft sometimes and she forgave easily, but she was still strong and tonight she wanted to prove it.

 

And now here she was inside a club filled with beautiful women and the smell of sweat and alcohol and something else she couldn’t quite place. Then she saw her a girl who looked like she needed somebody to fuck her good, she approached her and the girl took hold of her hand and brought it up to her lips and took her index finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Kara knew then this girl was perfect for this little getaway.

 

There was no overthinking, no hesitation, no slow procedure to ensure the girl would fall into her arms.

Kara moved in and crushed her mouth against the girl in her arms. She tasted like tequila and coke…and something more luscious, obscure. Kara swept her tongue against hers and the girl opened up beautifully like a flower as if she were begging her.

 

At that moment Kara felt as if she was being watched and she quickly opened her eyes and there across the room in her sleek black dress was the lady of Kara’s fantasies. Nothing touched her those who walked past her passed right through her, she didn't make her presence known to anyone in this club but to Kara. And as she had the girl moaning into her mouth... Kara stared at her challenging her, and she saw her fingers clench around the staff in her hand.

 

Kara stroked her tongue across the girls own and the girl chased after it. The girl had her hands at her waist and Kara pushed her body forward making sure the lady in black could see how well their two bodies fit together. The girl arched into her and Kara felt high on adrenaline and the need to show the woman exactly what she was missing by not being in her arms.

 

It was a heady feeling, that power, and Kara knew she would do anything to have this much control in her hands all the time. The rush felt amazing and she raised her eyebrows at the lady in black.

 

She projected her thoughts.

 

_Kiss me like I’m kissing her._

 

And the woman took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any ideas you may have I want to incorporate them as I go along.  
> Your comments have been so sweet and if you felt any way about this I'd love to hear it.  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Also i'm sure y'all know exactly what i'm talking about but this is the image of Lena i see.  
> Also this very gifset inspired me.  
> [gifset](http://itberice.tumblr.com/post/170290137108)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys would like to see more of this.  
> i'm just testing the waters here.  
> 


End file.
